


I'll Trust You

by TheCRazyStoryTeller



Category: Transformers: Prime, Wild Kratts
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Kidnapping, Love at First Sight, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Starscream, Starscream being Starscream, Starscream is somewhat soft, Zach being Zach
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCRazyStoryTeller/pseuds/TheCRazyStoryTeller
Summary: *Originally on Wattpad*Zach never believed in aliens. He'd always put his trust in robots. What he certainly never expected to happen was a giant alien robot to kidnap him and take him back to their warship. When he's placed under the 'care' of one of the most diabolical and smartest characters there, Starscream, chaos ensues as Zach fiercely rebels against his captor, who seems to be getting alarmingly fond of him...Starscream was secretly fascinated with humans. They were incredibly resilient creatures, and while he'd love to study one, he didn't think Megatron would ever have a use for one. When one is entrusted to him, he is thrilled by how similarly they think and quickly grows attached. But the human fights every chance he gets, and Starscream isn't sure how much longer he can convince Megatron of the human's usefulness...
Relationships: Zach Varmitech/Starscream
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1: Captured

**_Zach's p.o.v_ **

Zach's fingers snapped at the keyboard like each key had personally insulted him. His mind raced at approximately 140 miles per hour as he desperately tried to fix the holes in his system. Who ever had successfully hacked into his system, they were good. Scary good. Like... Zach Varmitech good. An aggravated yell ripped from his throat, causing a few glitching Zacbots to glance over as yet another virus was successfully planted in his files. Who WAS this guy!? Zach didn't recognize one virus that was stealing and then DESTROYING valuable information. Their programming codes were alien, futuristic almost. He rubbed his head as his system crashed completely, the Zacbots deactivating, leaving Zach in a dark jet that was no longer in his control. Thank God he had landed in a forest somewhere....

_**CRASH.** _

Zach jumped up, his head whirling towards the door as a terrible thought hit him. He landed somewhere all right...

_SOMEWHERE WHERE HE WAS_ **_VULNERABLE._ **

He mentally made a list of what he could use as a substitute for his robotic bodyguards. It... wasn't a very long list. The only thing he could really think of was his toolbox. But since he was finicky about how clean and organized his things were, of course he kept them near his work desk. By the jet door. _OUTSIDE_ of the safe unit he was currently in. Zach grit his teeth. ' ** _Screw it_**...'

Carefully, he edged his way toward the door. Without warning, it silently slid open, giving way to the dark open space beyond it. Slowly, he poked his head out giving a quick glance left and right. Safe. He made his way through the jet to his work desk, where his reliable toolbox sat. Quietly as he could, he opened it and began to shift through it as another crash echoed somewhere outside. And... Cursing? Zach's eyes landed on a wrench. With shaking hands, he hefted it and glanced toward the doors of the jet. An outraged shriek of, " _ **I'M** STILL SECOND IN COMMAND!! SHOCKWAVE'S POSITION IS MERELY **TEMPORARY**!!_" and another crash sounded somewhere beyond the doors, followed by a offended, " _I **JUST** BUFFED THAT, STARSCREAM!_" Starscream? What kind of name-

BANG

Something burst through the doors of the jet as a voice screeched, " _FORGET_ your paint job, Knockout! Let's just... Let's just get what we're supposed to and _LEAVE_." Zach almost dropped the wrench. A tall male walked through what was left of the doors. Ruby eyes locked with his emerald ones, and a twisted smile spread across his face. "Well, Knockout! You'll never guess what I just stumbled across!" A smaller male poked his head around the corner. He too had red eyes, though his could be more compared to fire red. A similar smile was quickly gained, and Zach, completely forgetting his weapon in his shock, raised it not-so-threateningly. He tried to find his voice as the taller male stalked toward him. 'Shoot shoot shoot shoot...' Zach felt dizzy. When the male towered over him, he allowed the wrench to slip from his hands as he stared at who his brain unhelpfully concluded was Starscream. Zach managed a small whimper. "Pl-Please don't hurt me..." Starscream raised an eyebrow as a soft smirk took the place of the twisted grin, the malice in his eyes melting into mild amusement. "HURT you? My dear human. I have no desire to HURT you... So long you give me what I need." A soft beeping resonated behind him that softly increased. "Well, Starscream, that's good! Because according to this gizmo Shockwave gave us..." The shorter one leaned around Starscream and glamorously portrayed a strange gadget, "He IS what we need!"

Wait...

WHAT.

Starscream looked surprised. "Wait... No, that can't... Shockwave said nothing about the fossil being HUMAN! Wait! No!" He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Knockout. Do you know what a fossil is?" Knockout glared at him. "Yes! I know what a fossil is!" Starscream gave him a annoyed look. "Then how would our dear LIVING HUMAN friend here," He gave a glamorous gesture towards Zach, "Be a PREDACON FOSSIL!?" Fossil? Predacon? Weird named guys who thought he was a fossil of whatever a Predacon was? That was it. Zach's brain had it. It was done. Zach keeled forward as his body went wonderfully numb, and he gladly embraced the darkness that would save him from the stupidity and insanity of that moment.

**_Starscream's p.o.v_ **

While Knockout was searching the jet, Starscream stayed with the male and examined him, barely able to contain his excitement. Not even Knockout knew of his secret infatuation with humans. It was amazing how well they had adapted to different climates of the planet, how resilient they were in times of extreme stress. During Fowler's interrogation, Starscream had found himself honestly impressed by how the human handled the situation. Then with M.E.C.H, he was secretly fascinated with what they were attempting. It was gutsy, daring, scientifically brash, and beyond advanced for such a young race. As much as Starscream hated it, he could sincerely admit with awe that humans actually, one hundred percent, were way more intelligent than the Decepticions had given them credit for. And from how long it took for Soundwave to hack into the system, Starscream could guess this flesh-bag was a genius.

Starscream also noticed something else. This human was... different. From every human he'd seen, none appealed to him like this male did. With his marble white skin, ebony hair, and emerald eyes... He looked like a statue lying in Starscreams arms. A living, breathing statue that was melting his spark and giving him a wonderful tingly feeling in his tank...

Knockout snapped him out of his thoughts. "Well, Starscream, you found quite the prize!" He triumphantly waved a piece of paper in the air. "This is one on the most famous robotics inventors on the planet! And Soundwave had the good luck of finding his database!" Starscream glanced at the human. A prize indeed... A prize far too valuable to leave for the Autobots. Starscream grinned, a plan already formulating in his mind. Carefully, he picked the small man and walked outside, a confused Knockout following behind him.

"Uh... Heh... Screamy, what are you doing?" Starscream smirked as he neared his jet form. "Bringing Megatron a valuable... 'Ally'..." Knockout planted himself in front of him, a panicked expression on the red-head's face. "Have you gone ** _insane_**!?You **KNOW** what Megatron will do if you bring a ** _human_** of all things-" Starscream impatiently cut him off. "According to you, this human is an inventor. A genius. One of the best the humans have. Meaning he has INFLUENCES! Plus, as I've said, he's a genius! And what could we use to help advance Project Predacon?" Knockout cringed at where Strascream was going. "Another genius?" An approving look was given. "Bravo, Knockout! Another genius! Now, if you'll kindly get out of my way..." Starscream triumphantly pushed past him to settle the human inside the cockpit. Finished, Starscream deactivated his holoform, and took to the sky.

**\--------------------------------- _Time skip_ \-----------------------------------**

**_No one's p.o.v_ **

" **YOU _WHAT_!?**"

Starscream was thrown clean across the bridge by a very angry Megatron, and Knockout internally groaned in annoyance at the scene. The human, by some odd miracle, was still passed out and safe in Knockout's servos. The human twitched as an ear-piercing shriek broke from the seeker as he scrambled to explain why he had brought the small male. Shockwave was listening intently while Starscream had gotten to the point of explaining that the male could help with the predacons and found that Starscream might have actually done something RIGHT for a change. "My lord Megatron." Shockwave walked past the trembling jet. "Perhaps it would be logical for the human to stay. I would require an extra pair of servos with Project Predacon. And if Starscream's information is correct, it would be... illogical... To leave him for the Autobots." Megatron paused for a second, clenching his servos. Finally, he let out an annoyed sigh and pointed to Starscream. "You will provide **everything** for him, understand? He's **YOUR RESPONSIBILITY**. **_YOURS_**." Starscream nodded so hard it looked like his helm would fall off. He scrambled to get up, despite the slight pain in his right leg and mumbled a quiet and respectful, "Thank you, my lord..."

Then the screaming started. Starscream's helm whipped around to see Knockout toss the human onto a work desk with a horrified look on his face plates. But it was nothing compared to the human. His bright green eyes were wide with surprise and fear, glancing around at all the beings in the room, clearly petrified. Starscream... actually felt bad for the human. "Shut him up or **I** will." Starscream jumped when Megatron hissed the words in his audio receptors, causing him to shake. Strutting to the work desk, he leaned menacingly over the much smaller male. He was scared silent. Just about ready to get out of there, Starscream made a move to pick the male up, only to have him nervously try to get away as his digits closed around him.

A quick bow to Megatron was given, and Starscream wordlessly walked out with his prize. When they were out of eye sight and ear shot, he loosened his grip on the male, who was looking at Starscream like he was a Titan. "...What is your designation, human?" The male's expression turned from utter terror to surprise. "E-...Excuse me?" Starscream scoffed. "Your NAME. I want your NAME." He felt the human shake in his hands, once again making him feel bad. "Z-Zachary. M-My name's Zach..." Starscream glanced down at... Zach. "Zachary. Zach." The name slid right off his glossa. Zach shuddered when Starscream said his name. Starscream looked up to see his quarters.

Quickly punching in the pin, he strode inside. Zach looked around awestruck at the huge, homey room. "Welcome to your new home, Zachary." The giant mech genlty placed him on the huge bed and walked toward a work desk. Zach looked at the robot, surprised and a little scared. One question still gnawed at his thoughts. "W-What happened to the guy?" The robot stopped, turning and sofly raising a huge metal eyebrow. "What guy- Oh! The human you met?~" Zach was uncomfortable with the smile that was given. "Wh-What did you do to him?" A low chuckle reached the male as the robot, much to Zach's surprise, transformed into a jet. A moment later, red pixels raced through Zach's vision as a male materialized in front of him. Starscream. "Wait. You- wha..." Starscream readjusted his bright red tie with a smirk. "Surprise~" Zach stared at him fearfully. Starscream, feeling terrible at how uncomfortable his new pet was, clicked his tongue and reassured him, "I told you I wouldn't hurt you so long as you give what I need. And I need you to help us with a very important project. Give us your help, and my master allows you to keep your life. I highly doubt that a brilliant inventor such as yourself would frag it up." 

Zach took in a shuddering breath. It... kind of made sense... Wait. Zach narrowed his eys. 'Brilliant inventor'? Rage began to bubble inside him. ' **BRILLIANT INVENTOR.** ' Did this guy think Zach couldn't tell what flattery was? What a piece of... Fine. He'd play along. For now. "Fine. I'll help. But," Zach got in the male's face with an intense glare, "There are going to be a few rules." Starscream merely smiled at Zach's anger. "Alright. A few rules." Zach held up a finger and with a snarl stated, "Rule number one: **_DON'T_** **ATTEMPT TO FLATTER ME.** I may be egotistical, but I am **NOT** stupid!" Starscream nodded mockingly. "Alright. Got it. Any more rules?" Zach grit his teeth. "I'll make them as I go." A laugh met his reply as the male pixilated again, disappearing. A moment later, Starscream was back in his robot form and, still laughing, strode out of the room to go get the human the supplies he needed. Zach scoffed after him and stared around the room, his sudden burst of anger dissipating into uncertainty and fear. With a sigh, he sat down and held his head, a single thought swirling around his head.

' ** _NOW_** **what am I supposed to do?** '

**\---------------------------**

If you got through reading this chapter of cringe,

**Arigato~**


	2. Chapter 2: Stubborn Fools

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some mild fluff this chapter, but Zach doesn't know Screambean has a crush on him.
> 
> Yet.
> 
> But he is certainly getting more comfortable with him.

_**\--------------------------------------** _

_**No one's p.o.v.** _

...

" _ZAA_ **AAAA _CCHH-_** "

The human's name echoed through the halls as Soundwave stalked toward Starscream's quarters with the intent to kill.

Lately, Zach's gotten into the nasty habit of hacking into the system and changing things around. Sometimes it was good, like when he sneakily changed an equation Shockwave created that would have killed every one on the ship and saved them all. Other times it was bad, digging up dirt on everyone to **A)** Retaliate in an argument, **B)** Make them miserable, **C)** Keep them the frag away from him, or **D)** All of the above. But most times, like now, Zach hacked into the system to give himself a good laugh. This time though, he went too far. What did he do? Well, to make a long story short, Zach found out that it was Soundwave who stole and destroyed **_YEARS_** of his work. As a means of revenge, he hacked into Soundwave's screen and now said screen displayed, on loop, numerous gifs. **HUMILIATING** gifs. And Soundwave could **NOT** fix it. So now, a machine of mass destruction was on his way to wipe Zach Varmitech off the fabric of the universe. Fortunately, Zach was a good hider. And even better, Starscream was a good finder.

So while Soundwave ravaged the S.I.C's room to find his rival, all the way across the warship, Starscream headed toward Zach's 'sanctuary', where the male worked on projects and studied predacon fossils. This sanctuary was a rather small room compared to the Decepticons, barely big enough to fit a table their size. For Zach, it was a huge room that now held his food, supplies, tools, clothes, robotic projects, small predacon bones, even a Zacbot that Starscream was kind enough to recover, and there was still room to spare. His sanctuary. And Zach guarded that room with wrath to rival Megatron's. And now, that's where Starscream found him. Zach didn't notice the mech's presence as he desperately strained to turn the fossil he was working on over. It wasn't very big, no bigger than a beach ball, but it was obviously heavier than Zach could handle. Starscream couldn't help but smile at his stubborn human companion as he huffed and struggled to shift the bone just a little.

Crouching behind the pale man, Starscream carefully used his talon to shift the bone on it's side so Zach could see the underside. Shocked, Zach whirled around, fear in his eyes. When he saw it was his captor, the fear turned into major annoyance. He turned back to his work with an aggravated huff and a "Go away, Starscream." Starscream chuckled and replied, "I think I should stay with you. Soundwave is reeling for your blood. You should fix him before he finds you..." Zach looked back with a smirk. "Did he fix my files yet?" The mech tilted his head. "Not that I know of.." Zach grinned. "Then he can stay that way~" Starscream sighed. "If I get him to give your files back, will you take your human media off his screen?" The man turned and looked up at Starscream suspiciously. "What's in it for you?" The S.I.C. bit back embarrassing retorts. _'I don't get to watch you die' 'You don't get thrown off the Nemesis.' 'My spark won't break in two because your safe and happy and not a smudge on the bottom of Soundwave's ped...'_ "The fact Soundwave will be indebted to me when he finds out I convinced you to fix this." Starscream lied smoothly. Zach thought for a second, sighed, and picked up a tablet. A few taps later, and he put the tablet back down and continued to work on the bone. Starscream raised an optic ridge at him. "You fixed it?" Zach rolled his eyes at him. "Yes, you Dip, I fixed him. Now go get my files."

\---------------------Timeskip----------------

Peace reigned on the Nemesis for a short time after Soundwave was fixed and Zach got his files back. Everyone was happy. Except Starscream. He felt bad that Zach was cooped up in either his quarters or his sanctuary, working for hours on end until he was done, or he passed out from lack of food or sleep. Zach didn't seem to complain though. He was quiet about his work unless someone messed with it or interrupted him. Project Predacon was in swing, with not one, but _two_ Predacons successfully growing thanks to Zach's efforts. But Zach's efforts wouldn't mean **jack** if he worked himself to death. So, Starscream came up with an idea.

"You want to what?" Zach looked surprised as Starscream beamed at him in his holoform. "I want to take you for one of my flights. You've been up here for too long. Don't you want to see the sun?" Zach crossed his arms suspiciously. "Okay, what do you want?" ... "Excuse me? I don't want anything! I just don't think it's fair you're cooped up here all the time!" Zach scoffed at him in disbelief. "You're kidding, right?" Starscream sighed and crossed his arms. "Do you want to come or not?" It... wasn't the tone Zach expected. It was soft spoken, not rough or angry like he'd seen when the S.I.C. interacted with the vehicons. And he didn't look angry. He... actually looked hurt. Like he couldn't believe Zach was being so stubborn toward his offer. Could.. Could it be Starscream was doing this out of the good of his spark? **THAT** threw Zach off his balance completely. "I-I... Y-...Yeah... I-I'd like to come..."

In no time, Zach was in Starscream's cockpit soaring through the air. Zach had leaned back and relaxed to the sound of wind rushing over the door, and was about to fall asleep... Before he noticed Starscream had slowed down considerably. Before he knew it, Starscream had transformed to his huge form and placed him on the ground. Zach stood up and looked over the valley they were in. It had actual _trees_. And _grass_. And _air_. Starscream watched as Zach closed his eyes and tilted his head back to let the sun wash over his face. A smile was soon present. Starscream felt his spark melt when he saw the male smile. Quickly transferring to his holoform, he snuck up behind Zach, not meaning to startle him, but not wanting him to be aware of his presence and snapping at him.

Suddenly Zach turned to him with a curious expression. "So... why are you being nice to me again?" The question caught Starscream completely of guard. To the mech's horror, he felt his holoform begin to blush. Turning quickly and crossing his arms, he retorted, "I told you, you've been up there too long. You were becoming unmanageable and stubborn. I thought it would be good for you to get some sun." Zach chuckled. "Stubborn? Me? Have you met yourself yet?" Starscream turned back, his face full flushed red. "Ya know what? We're both stubborn, how about that?" Zach pressed a finger to his lips and looked to the side as if he was considering the answer. Finally, he nodded with a teasing smile. "Yeah, fine. We're both pains in the aft." Starscream scoffed and turned toward the horizon to avoid Zach's teasing expression, and froze. He tilted his head slightly as Zach turned his attention to what he was looking at. "What's wrong? Never seen a sunset before?" Starscream watched fascinated as the sky turned different colors. "No, I just... never paid attention before..." Zach let out a hmph and smiled. "There are a lot of things you'd notice about earth if you pay attention to it." The male sank to the ground in a criss cross position and patted the spot next to him.

Starscream, not wanting to force Zach back to the Nemesis anytime soon, complied. He sat behind the pale man with his long legs spread around him, so Zach could comfortably rest his head against the taller male's chest as the stars came out. After a while, Starscream glanced down and realized Zach had fallen asleep. He looked so peaceful... so small and frail. Everything about him made Starscream want to protect him from the rest of the world. The idea of Zach safe with him, away from the autobots, away from Megatron, away from the Wild 'Rats' and afts he called his friends, way from everything but him. Safe and happy. It made _him_ happy.

A soft, content sigh escaped the Seeker as he wrapped his arms around the human.

' ** _My_** human...' He thought stubbornly.

\----------------------------

Yet another chapter of cringe.

If you read through this,

Arigato~


	3. Chapter 3: Different Thoughts

**_\-----------------------------_ **

**_Zach's p.o.v_ **

Zach examined the test tube intently, mentally documenting the growing specimen. _His_ growing specimen. A baby predacon, no bigger than his hand, was curled up in the glowing orange liquid, safely enclosed in the giant tube meant for a full sized predacon. Just floating. Zach couldn't help but smile. Shockwave was obviously nervous about Zach attempting to grow a predacon on his own, Starscream even more so, but he had gotten bored with just the fossils. He wanted more. So, Shockwave gave him a fossil of a baby predacon and a secluded test tube to begin with. So far, 2 weeks later, he was successful, despite not knowing what the cybertronian symbols that popped up on the screen meant. He made a face as more popped up on his tablet screen. Vitals maybe...?

Zach sighed and looked back to the sparkling worriedly. For the millionth time, the idea he should probably learn the cybertronian language before he missed something vital and accidently killed the thing ran through his mind. It wasn't a bad idea. Plus, it would give him perks. Perk number one, whenever a vehicon or Shockwave made a reference to him in cybertronian, he wouldn't be looked at like he was an idiot because he had no idea what they were saying. Zach hated feeling like an idiot. Perk number two, he could learn their cultures and more securely bond with the crew. And Starscream. Zach was momentarily distracted from listing perks as he thought of the male. 

There was something about that robot, no doubt about that. It was like living with twins who had two different personalities for completely different people. For example, one second he would be screaming bloody murder at a vehicon or Soundwave, Knockout, Shockwave, even Megatron. The next second, his personality would switch completely and he'd affectionately, giddily ask Zach how his work was going, if anyone was giving him trouble, if he'd like to go for a flight later. And then he'd switch back to Commando Bloody Mary after he would, almost lovingly, shoo him out and close the door. Yep. That mech was something else.

One thought led to another the more he thought about Starscream. Particularly the memory of a certain flight. He was quite surprised, waking up in the valley and not back in the halls of the Nemesis. With Starscream gently holding him. Asleep. Zach, still groggy from waking up, had wondered if he was dreaming. To make sure, he had carefully placed his hands on the holoform's surprisingly warm cheeks. Turns out, Starscream wasn't sleeping. For a second, emerald and ruby eyes stared at each other, ruby shocked, emerald embarrassed. Then Zach 'smoothly' saved himself by asking if they should go back. Starscream had quickly complied, and the whole ride back, not a word was exchanged. The next day though, everything was normal. Well... Almost normal...

"... Is that wall interesting?" Zach jumped away from the voice. Then he quickly composed himself, embarrassment flushing through his cheeks. He hadn't even noticed he was staring at the wall. He turned towards the smirking male. Starscream was casually leaning against the test tube, his eyes laced with amusement. "Y-Yes. I-I mean no! I-I mean... _I was thinking_!" Before, Zach could calmly deal with one of Starscream's surprise check up's. Now, he turned into a stuttering mess. That was the one non-normal thing now.

Starscream raised an eyebrow with a sassy, "Mm-hm," then turned to the test tube. "So how's the little monster doing?" Zach held up the data pad, showing Starscream who knew what. But guessing from the surprise and pride in the seeker's eyes, he was doing well. Guilt suddenly filled him. He was starting to rely on the poor guy for everything. His food, clothes, resources, the very security of his life. Now he was having him check _**his**_ project because he couldn't understand the stupid letters. "H-hey, Starscream?" The male looked from the tablet, curious. "Yes, Zachary?" Zach felt the lump in his throat get bigger, a flush attacking his face as he studied the male's features more and more. "Could you... Do you think you could..."

**_Starscream's p.o.v._ **

"Could you... Do you think you could..."

Starscream leaned forward, waiting for whatever the male had to say. He couldn't help but notice how red the male's cheeks were. How he stuttered. How he stared at the floor, refusing to make eye contact. How simply adorable he was. Starscream felt his spark melt and softly reassured him, "You can ask me anything, Zach. Anything." The reply was so soft spoken, "Could you teach me to read Cybertronian?" Starscream stared at the words on the tablet, understanding why Zach would need to read it. And understanding why he was so shy to ask. 

Shockwave would have rebuked him, taking away the predacon and setting him right back to fossil duty. Knockout would have laughed, teasing him. Soundwave would have tried to crush him, still salty that Zach had out-hacked him with gifs. And Megatron? Forget it. Zach would have died just for daring to be in his presence.

"Of course I'll teach you, Zach." Starscream gently patted the shorter male's head affectionately. Zach raised his head, disbelief in his eyes. "R-Really? When do we start?" Starscream couldn't help but grin at how excited the human became. As he handed back the tablet, he lovingly gave the reply, "Your lessons begin now."

\---- ** _Time skip_** \---

"Very good, Zach!" Starscream examined the words on his screen approvingly. Only a week and Zach could understand entire paragraphs referring to scientific discoveries that _should_ have drove a normal human insane trying to figure out. But here Zach was, confidently typing away at the cybertronian keyboard, **_reading_** and _**understanding**_ the words the characters formed. Sensing that Zach had full control of things now, Starscream quietly transferred back to his cybertronian form, leaving him to document his findings.

"So, what were you and Zach doing~?" Starscream, surprised by Knockout's presence, jumped up and pressed himself against the wall. Knockout had a teasing smile, hands on his hips, waiting for Starscream's answer. Wanting to preserve Zach's already fragile reputation, Starscream snarled, "That's none of your business, Knockout!" before pushing past him impatiently. "Oh, I see just what's going on~ You two were swapping paint!" ( **A.N. 'Swapping paint' in Cybertronian speak means 'Cuddling, kissing, or bonding'. Just wanted to get that out there.** ) Starscream stopped.

Did-

_Did he just-_

...

_HOW_ **_DARE-_**

Knockout had the tank to look surprised when Starscream whirled around, grabbed him by the neck cables, and, with more strength than either of them knew he had, hefted him high above his helm to the max extension of his arm. Then, he slowly pulled him back so he could look dead into his optics. Now that he had Knockout's attention, he needed to get something across...

"If you even _**think**_ of say saying that about me _or_ Zach to **_anyone_** , consider yourself a dead mech."

And then he dropped him and walked away.

**_Knockout's p.o.v._ **

Knockout placed a servo over his spark chamber, shaking. He'd **never** seen Starsceram so quick to leap to someone's defense. Nor had he **ever** seen strength like that from him. But that wasn't all that scared him. Starscream obviously didn't notice the fangs that shot from hidden compartments in his denta. Or the monstrous snarl that **should** _**not**_ have come out of someone like Starscream...

Knockout got up and staggered, leaning against the wall as he desperately shook his helm, trying to get the most horrifying image out of his helm.

_The image of terrifying flame orange optics, ready to kill._

\--------------------------------------------

More cringe~

If you read this,

**Arigato~**


	4. Chapter 4: Affection and Affliction

_\--------------_

_**Zach's p.o.v.** _

_"Licorice!"_

_**Scree~!** _

Zach chased the small predacon through the halls of New Kaon. Today was a special day indeed. Shockwave was bringing another predacon. A _full grown_ predacon. And Licorice was freaking out about it. Zach couldn't tell if the sparkling was excited or terrified. He hoped it was excited. Licorice skidded to a stop, and for a blessed moment, Zach scooped her up in his hand. Then the darned thing caught on fire. A sharp yelp and Zach dropped her, letting her scurry down the hall squealing in predaconian laughter. The human angrily stomped his foot in childish rage, unaware his least hated companion was watching him in mild amusement.

"Hello, Zach." The male twisted as he jumped in surprise, causing him to lose balance and trip. Starscream began laughing as a flushed Zach scrambled up, making a show of dusting himself. He let out an embarrassed growl and began storming off toward the direction the predacon went. "What are you doing?" Zach turned around to see Starscream crouching casually, arms draped over his lap. "In case you haven't noticed, trying to catch that little flamethrower! You forget, Shockwave's expecting us to be there!" He once again headed in the direction Licorice went, only to find himself instead going _up_. "You'll never catch it with those two tiny legs of yours~" The mech teased lightly as he perched Zach on his shoulder plates. As much as Zach hated to admit it, Starscream had a point. Licorice was much too fast. Starscream might be his best bet for catching her.

"So, how did you lose it in the first place?" The grey jet asked. Zach felt his insides curl up into aching knots as he tiredly recounted every terrible moment of that day to Starscream, sounding like just remembering them made him want to keel over and die. To Zach's pleasant surprise, Starscream casually watched him out of the corner of his optic and listened to every word, silently encouraging him to let it all out. "-So when Shockwave jumped me with the big surprise he was bringing another predacon, Licorice was even _**more**_ riled up, and then ran off! I've been chasing her ever since!" He ranted groggily, curling up in the crook of his companion's neck cables. Starscream chuckled. "You really need to slow down. You know, relax!" The human waved dismissively. "No I don't. I just need more coffee and I'll be fine." A frown graced the mech's face plates at Zach's dismissive nature toward himself. "You should really look more into your health." Zach yawned and leaned more into his neck cables, ending their conversation with a warm, "Glad you care..."

**_Starscream's p.o.v._ **

_**Scree!** _

_ FWOOSH _

_**Skreaa!!** _

"I know! I know! You don't like me!" Starscream wrestled with the surprisingly strong sparkling, trying not to let it bite. With a angry growl, the mech threw it into a clear glass cube, slamming the top down with a triumphant "Ha!" The little monster ran back and forth, scratching pathetically at the glass as Starscream picked it up and headed back to his room. For a taboo moment, he hoped Zach was still asleep. He may be easily annoyed with the predacon, but he still took care of it, because in the end, it wasn't just 'the predacon'. The creature Starscream held in his servos was the baby of the most terrifying creature on the warship. And should harm come to the chosen young, Zach's unholy wrath would be released on its crew. Namely Starscream, since he was the only one who actually tried to help care for it.

**_SKRAAAA_!**

Starscream cruelly gave the box a quick shake and chuckled when the small beast hissed at him. I did say he _tried_. As he walked into his room, his optics immediately searched the area where he left Zach. The male was right where he left him. On his berth in a nest of fluffy/fuzzy blankets, where the pale man was snoozing contently. The predacon leaned against the glass, chirping happily and the man's head snapped up, magically awakened from his slumber. A loving smile spread across his face as Starscream set the cube on the edge and opened it.

"Licorice!"

**_Skquree_!**

The darned monster stumbled over to Zach and jumped into his awaiting arms. Jealousy pierced Starscream at the sickening sight and turned away so his spark would stop hurting. He _**really**_ wished Shockwave would hurry up with that predacon...

_**REEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**_!!!

Licorice squeaked and disappeared in Zach's blankets as the male's head whipped around, like a monster was about to materialize and kill them. Starscream, who zipped over to Zach in a protective stance, stiffly straightened with a grim, "It's here..."

\------------------

**_No one's p.o.v_ **

Zach worriedly watched Starscream pace, gnashing his denta in frustration. They saw the predacon, and it tried to eat Zach, which was a mistake. Why? Because it made Starscream blow his bolts and _challenge_ the damn thing. How? He snarled. _Snarled_. Like a bloody _animal_. But, it got the message and backed off. Now though, Starscream refused to let anyone near them, abandoning Licorice to the bigger predacon's mercy and taking Zach to a secluded part of the ship, where Knockout was trying to convince him to unlocked the door.

"Is it gone?" Starscream growled for the tenth time. Zach heard Knockout scream in annoyance and state, " _You seekers are absolutely **crazy**! _" Seeker? Was that what Starscream was? The mech's wings flared before he screeched back, " _And grounders have absolutely **drab** finishes, no matter how hard they try!_" Starscream smirked at the door as a enraged Knockout tried to saw it down, then it faded. He walked to the other side of the room and sat as Knockout gave up and stormed away. Starscream looked at the floor. Zach could _feel_ something wrong.

"Starscream?" The mech glanced at him. The man wrung his hands as he tried to find something to say. "W-What's a seeker?" He tried to make the question poppy, but his nervousness was clear. It worked though. He stood up and and stood up tall, wings flaring, finish gleaming, and Zach could detect faint streaks of gold that would be easy to miss among his grey exterior. He... Actually looked really regal. Zach could see someone like him taking up leader of the Decepticons.

"Me. I'm a seeker." Okay, so he was right. Starscream was... "Um... _What_ _**is**_ a Seeker?" Zach tried again. He immediately wished he hadn't. Starscream got that gleam in his eye that appeared whenever Zach asked something even remotely close to cybertronian history.

Hours passed. Starscream calmed down enough to take Zach back to his room and lie down. It was actually more interesting than he expected, and learned many surprising facts about the seeker, like how his wings were hyper-sensitive and could be easily damaged. And how much agony could come from a damaged wing.

"Why?" Zach was sitting criss-cross, messing with some files Shockwave sent him via tablet. Starscream raised an optic ridge at the curious man. "What do you mean why?" Zach scoffed and twisted to look at his companion. "Well, they wouldn't be sensitive for nothing. That would be bad design. They're so... Exposed." Starscream shrugged best he could lying down. "It's just how we're designed." All was silent for a moment. Then he moved over so he was next to one. Starscream's helm snapped over to him and sat up, wings held out of his reach. "No, you may not test them." The human sneered at him, not in the mood to stand up and chase after them. "Calm down, you giant pansy! I wasn't going to hurt you! Now let me see them!"

Zach was pleased when Starscream reluctantly lowered them so he could easily reach one. He carefully ran one of his hands over its underside, noticing how the mech visibly shuddered. He snapped his hand back, not wanting to push him. When Starscream said nothing, Zach resumed stroking it, watching his every expression. Right now, Starscream looked... Relaxed. Zach made a mental note. _'Seekers like to have their wings stroked. Softly! Don't grab. Extremely fragile.'_

Suddenly, Starscream deactivated, optics off-lining, and a warm arm wrapped around his waist. "Please don't stop... It's been such a long time since I've felt a soft touch..." The holoform's quivering voice was low, pleading, and dripping with bliss. Zach blushed, unsure how to react to how desperate Starscream suddenly was. He stopped only for a second, to glance behind him at his face, just to see. The usually flamboyant male did the unexpected. He hid. Burying his face in Zach's hair, an embarrassed aura surrounding him. The pale man began to slowly stroke his wings again, which caused Starscream to shiver and pull him closer. Zach relaxed, getting used to the feeling of Starscream hugging him while butterflies decided to declare war on his stomach. It was a new feeling, not unpleasant. But it did make Zach wonder.

_'What do you want with me, seeker?'_

\------------

More cringe~

If you read this,

**Arigato~**


	5. Chapter 5: The Joys of Christmas Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, there shall be mistletoe. Y'all know what that means.

\-------------------------------------------------

_**No one's p.o.v.** _

" _No! I am not going out there with the freezing cold white death substance!"_ Starscream practically shrieked with exasperation as he stalked from one side of the room to the other. Zach raised an eyebrow at the rambling seeker with a somewhat amused look. "You mean 'snow'?" The mech stopped pacing and glowered at him a moment before crouching down with a pout. "Don't correct me! I'm trying to keep you safe!" The human tilted his head sassily, trying to look as serious as Starscream and failing. "From something humans have been living with and in for, like, ever?"

The seeker threw his servos up as he stood and resumed his pacing as Zach sighed with a tired smile. Thanks to a heads up from Knockout and some festive Vehicons, the human had learned it was two days before Christmas. He never really _liked_ Christmas before he was abducted though. He never had anyone to really spend it with, and the most he'd do was go to Christmas parties his clients were nice enough to invite him to. Even then it was anxiety inducing and stressful. Yeah, Christmas wasn't his favorite holiday. But, with Starscream... It actually seemed like a fun concept.

"Look, Star, all I'm asking for is a day. You can't tell me you're not even a little curious about human holidays. Plus!" He ran in front of the seeker and crossed his arms with a mischievous grin, "You get to spend a whole day with me! I can give you an entire tour of New York, my tower, and Licorice won't-" Starscream cut him off with a groan and rubbed his helm, displeasure written on his faceplates. "I didn't say I didn't _want_ too! And you know I'd do near anything to get a day with you alone. It's just what Megatron will do if I shirk my responsibilities! I have an entire warship to run, and- Ooh no, don't give me that face. You know I can't with the face..."

Zach continued to stare dejectedly at him, his body drooping in defeat as he turned to leave. "Yeah, you're right. Don't want you to get in trouble with Lord Bucket head. Just thought it was a good idea is all."

Starscream's optic twitched as he watched the man sulk away. Then he slapped his forehelm and snarled. To the Pit with Megatron! What his human wanted, his human would get. Even if it meant loads of punishment when he got back...

\--------------------------------------------

"I can't believe you convinced me to do this..." Starscream's holoform shivered before he once again sneezed, a disgusted groan escaping him. Zach chuckled from beside him, tearing his eyes away from all the lights and buildings to give him an amused look. "You sneeze like a kitten. It's freaking adorable." The bigger male rolled his eyes with a sneer as he wiped his nose on his coat sleeve, then glared at a human that had gawked a bit too long at him. He didn't like all this attention. Sooner or later they were going to run into trouble, and he didn't like that he didn't know what it was or if he could protect Zach... The male he was thinking about elbowed him with a smirk.

"Oy, lighten up! I didn't bring you to New York City at Christmastime to glower the whole time!" Starscream gave him a sarcastic smile that he laughed at, causing the smile to become genuine. They began chatting, Starscream asking and Zach responding. The cybertronian asked about everything. "Why is that tree covered in lights and plastic? Why is that person ringing that bell? Why is that group singing? What's with all those packages?" The human humored him, and as the seeker learned more, he began to realize why this was called one of the most joyous holidays. Everything was meant to make someone or another smile. All the laughter and singing made much more sense.

The lights were very alluring, the smells mixing into one pleasant aroma, the snow falling seemed much less deadly, and having someone he cared about with him made it so much better. It all mixed together to make... The male stopped.

"Huh." Zach turned to the seeker curiously, noticing the childlike wonder on the holoform's face as he glanced around at the festivities. "So this is Christmas..." He looked at the human and smiled in excitement before he ran up and took Zach's gloved hand. "Show me more! Please!" The surprised male didn't have a chance to respond before he was dragged along, Starscream finally and fully giving into his guileless curiosity and relaxing, glancing around with a smile. Zach chuckled softly at how enthusiastic his companion became, silently noting how perfectly their hands fit together. And how it made him just a little bit warmer.

Perhaps Christmas wasn't so bad after all. Maybe all he needed was someone to spend it with...

\----------------------------------------

"Zach, what's mistletoe and why do humans kiss under it?" The human promptly spewed his hot chocolate and began coughing, a fierce blush accompanying it. "Wh-Wha- _What do you want to know that for!?_ " Starscream tilted his head like a puppy and blinked at him from the doorway. They were currently in Zach's company tower, which the seeker had insisted resembled a small Vosian structure, and had gone to explore while Zach reclined on his couch and relaxed, returning with the strange question. "I simply want to know. I've seen them do it down at that shop you took me to, and.. Why?"

The human blinked once. Twice. He was still blushing. He turned and cleared his throat, the hot chocolate on the table capturing his full attention. "Tr-Tradition? Um... If- If you get caught under it, y-you get a kiss.. I-It's a symbol of love, and refusing a kiss is apparently bad luck. People usually do it with significant others and.. I-I-I don't _know_! It's-It's just a human thing!" He ended his side of the conversation with a large swig of the substance in his hand. Starscream hummed softly and looked at an object in his hand. "So... Why do you have it?"

For the second time, Zach spewed, coughing violently when he saw what the seeker held up. He looked initially shocked. "I-What- Oh, **_Goddamnit_** , _Todd_!" He stood up and strode over to the seeker with a dull fire in his eyes. "One of my clients. I told him I didn't want any of the stuff, but it appears he still snuck some in. This is why I don't like Christmas parties..." Starscream raised an eyebrow when Zach made a grab for it and held it out of his reach. "I- What are you doing." The bigger male smiled mischievously, a risky idea popping into his head. An idea that could either end with Zach despising him, or accepting his feelings for him. The way the human had began acting around him was more than obvious that he, too, had became infatuated. "Putting it up." The smaller one stared at him, unable to comprehend. "Beg pardon?" The seeker tried to hide his quiet laughter as he reached above the human to the door way and began tying it up.

"There~ Perfect!" He looked down, the grin growing when he saw that Zach now resembled a tomato, mouth wide open in disbelief. The male leaned against the doorway, gesturing to the plant above him and smirking. "I'm under the mistletoe. How long do I wait before I get a kiss?" The human just stared. Then looked behind him to see how far he could get before Starscream caught him. The seeker read his mind. "We both know I'll just catch you and drag you back." Zach glowered at the ground as the holoform pulled him closer by the hand with a pleased expression.

Zach finally looked at Starscream when he cupped his face, their noses mere centimeters apart. The cybertronian had a tranquil expression. "Are you mad?" The human huffed, his embarrassment surfacing as his eyes darted away. "A little." The taller one hummed quietly as he pulled his human closer in a tender hug, moving closer. "I don't want my human to be mad..." Zach took a deep breath, tensing up and squeezing his eyes shut before their lips finally met.

...

It was...

Surprisingly nice...

He slowly relaxed, moving his hands to Starscream's shoulders for support. It was a nice, simple kiss. Short and sweet. When they finally pulled away, the mech released a rather loud purr, ruby eyes half-lidded and filled with affection. "That. I liked that, Zach. You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that..." The human looked down, a small bashful smile pulling at him. "Y-Yeah... It was...Not bad."

_Want to do it again_

The thought surprised him as he looked up at the male's flushed face. Yes, he _did_ want to do it again. Starscream had been thinking the same thing. "Star?" Zach was carefully lifted up to the holoform's height, pinned between the door frame and his chest, another kiss dominating their thoughts. Zach even grew bold enough to try running his fingers through the seeker's hair. Neither of them noticed the figure walking down the hall until she got right to the door and dropped what she was carrying with a loud clatter and gasp. Their heads whipped towards the sound to see none other than-

"Aviva?" Zach sounded mortified and angry at the same time. "What. The **_hell_** are you doing here?" She didn't respond. She just looked between Starscream and him, a look of horror dawning on her face. "Starscream?" She squeaked out as she stumbled back. "Zach, please tell me you're joking? Or this was, like, some plot to escape, right?"

Zach and Starscream looked at each other, fear settling in their stomachs. She narrowed her eyes nodding and backing away slowly. "You are going to get in so much trouble for this.." Then she turned and booked down the hallway. Starscream let out a low growl and carefully set Zach down, before racing after her, a predatory snarl echoing through the tower, followed by Zach's desperate pleas for him to not kill her.

\------------------------------------------------------

**If you made it through this chapter of cringe,**

**Arigato** ~


End file.
